Baby Bella
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Bellas parents died in a car crash when she was a month old and the Cullens adopt her. What happens as she grows up with vampires and a destiny to be one when she turns 18? how does the family handle Bella and edward?
1. New member

**Ok, so I got this idea when I was babysitting and started writing it when the kid fell asleep, hallelujah, and I wrote it**

**Edward: might as well say you don't own Twilight**

**Me: What the hot guy Sais!!!**

I was watching TV with my darling husband Jasper laughing as Emmett plotted ways to steel the remote. We were living in New York for now when I get a vision

"_Dr Cullen, Charlie and Renee have died, their daughter is the only one who made it"_

"_What?! Let me see her" _

_They bring a little baby with brown eyes and hair that was no less than a month old._

"_Oh, Carlisle, can we keep her" Esme asked _

"_Of course" Carlisle said and she squealed in delight_

Then the vision ended and I gasped

"Guys!" I called and everyone was suddenly next to me

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked

"A baby had her parents die in a car crash and we're keeping her!" I said happily and Rose and Esme's eyes widened.

"Yay!" they screamed and the guys faces softened.

"Carlisle, get to the hospital and get Isabella Swan" I said and he left quickly.

"Guys, go shopping for baby thing" I said looking at the guys and they ran to Edward's car to drive off.

"We have a room to decorate" I said grinning.

We chose the room next to Edward's, it was the only free one, and painted it light pink.

The guys came back 25 minutes later with huge bags and boxes.

We quickly assembled the white crib, changing station, rocking chair, and the little stuff like lamps, toys, books, and we put the pink comforter and pillow inside the crib.

As soon as we finished the door burst open and Carlisle stepped in with a crying baby.

"Awe" we all said and Rose was the first to pick her up. She grimaced when she didn't stop crying after 1 minute and handed her to Esme. Isabella went from Esme to Emmett to Jasper, to me and when I groaned after 10 minutes of nonstop crying I handed her to Edward and she finally stopped.

We all stared in amazement as she cuddled into Edward and he grinned like an idiot.

"How did you do that?!" Emmett whisper screamed and Edward just shrugged.

"We're going to go baby clothes shopping, stay with Bella" I said and Rose, Esme, and I took off to the mall in my car.

We bought Isabella enough clothe to last her for a year, a little stroller, 5 car seats for each car, food, and all the other things necessary for babies.

We quickly installed the cars seats as soon as we got home and went in to see the baby in Edward's arms as he played his piano cooing to her in Spanish.

"Tú eres muy bella" he murmured and I grinned.

"That's perfect" I said and he stared at me confused

"Isabella is way to long, let's call her Bella" I said and he grinned along with everyone else in agreement.

"Ok, so she will sleep here, stay with us, and she's my new little sister!" Emmett said exited and we laughed

"Don't wake her up" Edward hissed holding a now sleeping baby in his arms.

"She will make our family complete" I said and everyone agreed with me.


	2. First words and Princes!

**I don't own Twilight!**

**A couple months later and Bella is 10 months old **

We were all sitting in the kitchen, with me holding my little baby sister Bela when Rosalie and Esme ran into the room smiling.

Suddenly everyone ran in to see her and grinned while I just held her.

"Dada" she said suddenly stirring and looking at me and my eyes widened.

Did she just call me dad or did I imagine it?! Everyone laughed at me expression and Bella said 'Dada' again giggling. I smiled widely and hugged her to me.

I love you little Bella" I whispered and everyone smiled as I noticed Edward filming it.

It had been 1 week since Bella had called me dada and now she called Carlisle that too but I didn't mind. We were watching TV and Esme and Rose were holding her when she suddenly gigged.

"Mama" she said and we gaped and turned to see her looking at the 2 very surprised faces.

"Mama" she said again holding both their faces and they looked as if they were crying while Edward was filming again.

**5 years later **

"Mommy!" I heard Bella yell from her room and I chuckled.

Esme was her mother, Alice her sister, and Rosalie was her second mother/sister. She had taken to calling Emmett dad/brother, Jasper brother, and Carlisle was her daddy too. She just called me Edward because she didn't seem to think I fit in any of those categories.

I was actually ok with it; I would always be her best friend.

Bella was now 5 years old and was very smart for her age. We had told her about vampires after an encounter with the Volturi. We had promised to change her on her graduation year or she would die. That would mean we had to change her when she turned 18 almost 19 years old. All of us wanted to keep that day as far as possible but we knew it was impossible to avoid it.

I went out of my room to see Bella running around in her little princess pajamas and she grinned when she saw me.

"Hi Edward" she said giggling as I took her into my arms.

I remembered the first day she had spoken my name as if it were yesterday

* * *

_We were all sitting in the sofa, Bella in Rosalie's arms and I was at my piano. Suddenly we heard a little voice call _

"_E-Edward" it said and I gasped and stopped playing. The only words she had ever said were mama to Rosalie and Esme and dada to Carlisle and Emmett._

"_Did she just say my name?" I asked shocked and they all nodded grinning at me._

"_Her first real word is your name" Rosalie said shaking her head and grinning. Too much in awe to feel the slightest bit jealous._

"_Edward" Bella called again and I ran to her and she grinned and held her arms out. It was then that I noticed Alice was holding a video camera and I grinned at her._

* * *

"Hello my angel" I said. Everyone was surprised at how close Bella and I had gotten over time and Rose was even a bit jealous.

"I'm hungry" she said and I grinned. I ran down to the kitchen to make her eggs, her favorite, and she sat down while I cooked quickly. She had taken vampire speed and everything else really well and she even loved it.

"Ok, we're going shopping today!" Alice cheered from the stairs and Bella screamed.

"No, hide me Edward, I don't want to be Barbie" she said hiding behind my leg and I chuckled.

"Do you want to do something else?" I asked and she grinned.

"I want to play dress up with Uncle Emmett" she sometimes called him uncle because she said it felt wired to call him brother but that he was her brother.

"Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Alice, and mommy and daddy, and you" she said clapping and we all grinned as everyone appeared next to her.

"Who will be who?" Rose asked and she giggled.

"I want Aunt Alice and Jasper to be Jasmine and Aladdin, Rose and Emmett to be Beauty and the beast, mommy and daddy to be Snow white and the prince, and I want to be Cinderella and you can be Prince Charming" she said giggling when she pointed at me.

"And I also want Rose and Emmett to be sleeping beauty and Prince Philip, and I want you and me to be Ariel and Eric, and Alice and Jasper can be Repunzel and her prince!" she said and we all nodded.

Ever since Bella turned 4 she was in love with princesses but she never like Barbie's. She always said the princesses reminded her of her us.

Alice suddenly came in with lots of costumes and handed everyone 2 costumes, wigs, shoes, and all kinds of things.

"Ok, let's go change" Alice said and we all went upstairs.

This would be so much fun. We went up and got Bella in to her little Cinderella gown, her favorite princess, and put on one slipper. Then we put a wig on her to make her blonde and styled it like Cinderella. We put a bit of makeup and she was finished looking as cute as ever.

"I'm a princess!" she squealed and we laughed.

Rose and I quickly got changed in out costumes too. I had a bra and pants like Jasmine has in the movie. I had a black wig that I had styled with blue ribbons and a head band. My shoes were wired but cute enough along with my makeup.

Rose had her yellow gown on, her brown wig, her slippers, which were the only ones with heels, and she held a rose in her ands that had yellow gloves.

We went down stairs and found the entire prince's. Esme was also wearing her snow white dress and her wig standing next to Carlisle. Emmett was the funniest dressed as a beast but I knew he had the prince costume and wig under.

We all took turns taking pictures. And I had to admit it, seeing the guys in tights was extremely funny.

Bella and Edward posed with Edward picking her up and they were really cute. I just loved how they were best friends but they seemed closer than with any of us.

When we finished with that we all changed into our other costumes and took pictures again. It was really fun and we laughed the whole time with Bella. I could see that Bella would make an excellent addition to the family when she turned into one of us.


	3. Princess part 2

**I don't own Twilight!**

This would be so much fun. We went up and got Bella in to her little Cinderella gown, her favorite princess, and put on one slipper. Then we put a wig on her to make her blonde and styled it like Cinderella. We put a bit of makeup and she was finished looking as cute as ever.

"I'm a princess!" she squealed and we laughed.

Rose and I quickly got changed in out costumes too. I had a bra and pants like Jasmine has in the movie. I had a black wig that I had styled with blue ribbons and a head band. My shoes were wired but cute enough along with my makeup.

Rose had her yellow gown on, her brown wig, her slippers, which were the only ones with heels, and she held a rose in her ands that had yellow gloves.

We went down stairs and found the entire prince's. Esme was also wearing her snow white dress and her wig standing next to Carlisle. Emmett was the funniest dressed as a beast but I knew he had the prince costume and wig under.

We all took turns taking pictures. And I had to admit it, seeing the guys in tights was extremely funny.

Bella and Edward posed with Edward picking her up and they were really cute. I just loved how they were best friends but they seemed closer than with any of us.

When we finished with that we all changed into our other costumes and took pictures again. It was really fun and we laughed the whole time with Bella. I could see that Bella would make an excellent addition to the family when she turned into one of us.


	4. School

**I don't own Twilight!**

**3 years later (8) **

We were in Europe for the time being and right now I was out with the whole family taking Bella trick or treating. She was dressed a little kitty cat. She had black pants and shirt that were really hot and furry. With black boots, a black necklace, a tail in the back of the pants, her nose was painted black with whiskers, little kitty ears, and it actually took me a while to figure out that the shirt and pants was actually 1.

She really did look adorable, she was going from house to house yelling trick or treat with all of us laughing at her.

**2 years later Bella is 10 **

I woke up yawning and slipped out of my bed. I grinned as I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair, and face.

I walked down stairs and found everyone there.

"Hi mom, hi dad" I said hugging Carlisle and Esme.

"He hone, you ready?" mom asked me and I groaned

"I hate elementary school" I mumbled and she smiled.

"Oh, you'll love it" she said and I grinned.

"Fine" I said smiling and went to read my Vampire Diaries book, everyone found it amusing that I read vampire books like Dracula and watched True Blood in a house full of vampires but I just liked to compare.

We were living in Alaska right now and I went to school along with my brother and sister… and Edward. He was my best friend, not my brother. I couldn't seem to place him as that.

But they went to high school and I went to elementary alone.

I sighed as I ate my eggs and got my book bag. Alice loved to dress me up so I ran to her room and she dragged me in her closet. She handed me some jeans, a blue turtle neck and a shirt, that I was sure was designer, with my flats.

I grimaced as she did my brown hair into a high pony tail; my hair was up to my waist since they could never cut it.

I smiled and ran back down, being careful not to trip, and ran down.

"Hi Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper" I said kissing them on the cheek.

"Hey sis" Emmett called and Jasper grinned at me while Rose just gave me another hug.

"Where's Edward?" I asked confused and he stepped out from the stairs grinning.

"Right here angel" he said hugging me and I smiled.

"Ready for school?" Jasper asked me and I nodded as Alice ran down. I went in Edward's car with Rose and Emmett while Alice and Jasper took her car.

They drove me to school and I said goodbye as I went to 4th grade.


	5. Feelings?

**I don't own Twilight!**

**5 years later (15) **

I groaned as the beeper woke me up but I got up anyways. Today was my first day of high school with all my siblings, and Edward. They always laughed at how I said that but I found it kind of funny too.

"Bella, get up!" I heard Alice yelling from the door and I groaned again.

"I'm up!" I said and got out of bed. They had let me get my own bathroom in my room because they said I was the one who needed the master bedroom since I was the only one who slept.

I brushed my teeth and got in the shower to take a nice hot bath. When I finished I brushed through my hair and wrapped myself in a towel.

As soon as I stepped out Alice took my hand and dragged me to her room not even caring that I was in a towel and her room was on 4th floor while I was in the 2nd.

I blushed as Emmett and Jasper passed me chuckling but not looking at me and Rose glaring at them.

"Alice, could you wait for me to get dressed?" I whined and she shook her head.

"First day of high school, you need to make an amazing impression" she said and I groaned.

Then I blushed like a tomato when we passed Edward and he was grinning but not looking at me either.

As soon as I was in Alice's room she sat me down in her chair and started working on my hair, Rose on my makeup, and when they finished they went to my clothes.

By the end of Barbie time I had brown curls up to my waist, they always kept it that long, with light makeup. It was only lip gloss and blue eye shadow.

I was dressed in skinny jeans, a blue tank top (for some reason they all loved blue on me) and blue flats.

"Alice, we live in Forks, I can't wear this" I said looking at my top and she grinned handing me a jean jacket that I put on quickly.

They ran with me, vampire speed, to the kitchen where I ate some waffles and French toast while everyone just stared. Then I noticed what they were wearing. Alice had an outfit similar to mine but her top was pink and her jeans were a shade darker that mine, Rose was wearing heels instead of flats and her jeans were even darker and her tank was red.

Jasper had jeans, a turtle neck, and a sweater on top, Emmett had jeans too but with a tight t shirt and a jacket that only made him look scarier. Then Edward had blue jeans, a turtle neck that emphasized his muscles and a jacket on top like Jasper. His hair was messy like always, but hot like always… NO!

I cannot think of him like that, he's only my friend.

I swallowed quickly and turned to everyone hoping to distract myself.

"What's the story?" I asked and they grinned.

"Rosalie and I are going as the Hale twins" Jasper said grinning

"Edward and I are going as the Cullen's" Alice said pointing to herself and Edward.

"So you and I are going to be the McCarty's" Emmett said and I nodded. They mostly paired Emmett and I as siblings because of our brown hair, Rose and Jasper blonde, and Alice and Edward had reddish brown (I liked to call it bronze) but it was the same.

"Let's go!" Emmett cheered and I giggled. He was really energetic.

"Bye mom!" I called knowing Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Bye kids!" she yelled as we got into the garage.

"Ok, Bella, Alice, and Jasper can ride with Edward in his new Volvo and I'll ride with Emmett in my M3" Rose said and we nodded.

I got into the passenger seat next to Edward and he smiled at me. My heart fluttered and I blushed and looked away.

"Ok, Edward, Bella, and I are freshmen and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are Junior's" Alice said grinning and I nodded remembering that part.

As soon as we got to school I gasped, my other schools were bigger than this one, but then I remembered this was a small town.

"Let's go" Alice said jumping out of the car. I blushed when I noticed everyone was staring at us and I concentrated on not tripping.

"We have to go get our schedules" Emmett said and we all nodded going over to the office while everyone just kept staring.

As soon as we got in a lady with red hair that was in her early 30s looked at us. I saw her name was Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, I am Emmett McCarty and this is my sister Bella, these are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Edward Cullen" Emmett said and she seemed to not hear because she was staring at Edward. My eyes narrowed involuntarily and I felt jealousy go over me.

No, stop! I do not feel that way about Edward!

"Of course, I'll get your things" she said when she came back to reality and I felt Edward shudder next to me.

She handed us our schedules and we thanked her quietly and got out of the office quickly.

"Ok, let's compare schedules" Alice said and we nodded.

My schedule was English, Trig, Business, Spanish, lunch, government, biology, and child care.

But that was only for the first 2 semesters, the last 2 I would have Art and gym instead of Spanish and child care.

I had English with Edward, Trig with Alice, Business with Edward and Alice, Spanish they had gotten us to be all together in there, we had lunch together too, government I had with Rose and Edward, biology with Edward, and child care with Rose.

Alice had taken clothing, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had home repair and maintenance AKA workshop.

But when I got art next year we would all be together for it and gym.

I smiled when I saw that I had 6 of 8 periods with Edward then pushed the thought away.

"Ok, let's go to English" Edward said putting his arms around me and my heart stuttered when he touched me.

The whole school day was very quick and I was surprised nobody had asked Edward out yet. Spanish was entertaining because all of my family knew fluent Spanish so they kept talking to the teacher distracting her from class and to each other.

We were sitting in a lunch table in a corner, I was between Alice and Edward with Emmett in front of me, Rose next to him, and Jasper in front of Alice when 1 blonde and 1 burnet came up to us looking at Edward.

"Hi, like, I'm Lauren and this is like Jessica" the blonde girl name Lauren said and Edward nodded. My teeth ground together as I tried not to pay attention.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us?" Jessica said and my eyes narrowed again.

"Sorry, no, I don't date" Edward said and they glared at him.

"Did you just like reject us" Lauren asked and he nodded.

"Whatever" Lauren said flipping her hair and walked away with Jessica.

"Bella, what did the chicken ever do to you?" Emmett asked and I looked down to see I had crushed the chicken in pieces. I blushed and they all laughed except for Jasper who stared at me pleadingly, then I remembered his power and begged him with my eyes to keep quiet.

He nodded quickly so no one would notice and I smiled.

"The chicken was a chicken" I said and that only got them to laugh harder.

The bell rang saving me from more humiliation and I gasped happily and stood up grinning.

"Class time!" I said happily but then my face dropped when I realized Rosalie _and _Edward were both in my next class and I internally groaned.

"Lets go" Edward said putting his arm at the small of my back leading me to class. The rest of the day followed without much event. I almost broke one of the baby dolls apart at the child care when I overheard some girls talking about Edward but thankfully no one noticed.

Right now I was at home sitting with Emmett and Jasper while the others Alice and Rose were shopping an Edward was hunting. It was actually around 7 and I had already eaten and Esme was still filling in my school forms.

"Hey, I'm going to go rent a movie, be right back" Emmett said shooting up and running out the door. Great, that just left Jasper free to ask me questions.

"Bella" Jasper started and I looked at him blushing

"Yes Jasper" I asked in a small voice and he sighed

"I promised not to tell anyone your feelings, but can you tell me why you were feeling anger and jealousy a lot today?" Jasper asked and I sighed. Now it was either tell him the truth or lie half heartedly.

I went with lying after 10 seconds of deliberation.

"All of the girls here are really pretty and I feel extremely plane" I said. He wouldn't be able to tell because it was true, just that the fact that I cared was because of Edward.

"Oh" he said but I grinned

"Don't worry; I'm not worried about it much. I really don't care if they're prettier as long as I have my family" I said and he grinned knowing it was true.

"Thanks Bella, we're happy to have you" Jasper said and then suddenly Edward came in through the back door and I felt embarrassment. Please tell me he didn't hear that, I looked at Jasper and he shook his head and I calmed down.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward asked and I laughed

"Nothing, sitting with Jasper while Rose and Alice shop and Emmett buys a movie" I said and he chuckled.

Suddenly Emmett and the girls came running in grinning.

"Movie night!" Emmett screamed turning the light off and put in a movie. Alice came back with a huge bowl of popcorn I none hand and a soda in the other. Rosalie had some gummy worms and chips. I licked my lips and they laughed as they set it in front of me.

"What movie is it?" I asked and Emmett grinned.

"Were watching the ring" Emmett said and I gulped. I knew the movie was old but I'd never seen it and I knew it was scary. I settled in with Edward and Alice on either side of me on the couch.

30 minutes into the movie and I was already screaming making everyone amused. When Samara came out of the TV I flew into the air and landed in Edwards lap. I hid myself in his chest to scared to even be embarrassed and he chuckled but put his arms around me rubbing circles on my back to calm me.

That got my attention and I couldn't seem to concentrate on the movie, after a while it got my interest again and I started screaming again.

movie finally ended and I was currently in Edwards lap screaming into his chest.

"Come on Bella, you have to go to sleep" Rosalie said trying to pick me up but I held on tighter.

"I am not going to my room. I have a TV in there and my window points to the backyard where there's a well" I said and they all snickered.

"You want to sleep in my room?" Edward asked and I nodded quickly.

He picked me up and led me to his room and sat me down in the big white bed. I was suddenly glad I had my human minute, as they liked to call it, so I was all ready for bed.

"Sleep Bella" Edward said laying down next to me. He put me under the covers and laid down next to me on top of the covers. He started humming the lullaby he had composed to me when I was young and I instantly fell asleep with Edward.

I woke up the next day and groaned as I hit something cold and hard. Then the last day went back to my mind and I shot up.

"Edward!" I screamed surprised and he chuckled.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked and I nodded as he grinned

"Why did you dream about Jessica and Lauren being the Salem twins?" Edward asked me and I blushed and stared at him confused.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" he asked and d I moaned.

"What did I say?" I asked and he grinned

"You said Lauren and Jessica were Salem witch twins, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jaspers, Carlisle, Esme, and mines name" he added smirking and I calmed down. At least he hadn't gotten anything out of it.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked and he laughed nodding while I groaned again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked and he smiled

"They went hunting last night" he said and I nodded. Ok, so I had to take advantage of Alice not being here to dress myself.

I got up and he was instantly next to me. He picked me up and ran me to my room, he left me there, kissed me on the cheek, and ran out. My heard beat like crazy and I blushed.

I went to my closet but as soon as I opened it I screamed in terror.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked suddenly next to me. I pointed to the closet and he laughed when he saw inside.

It was a doll with black hair in her face dressed in all black.

"It's the doll Alice gave you when you were 10" he said. It was life-size so it looked like a human, it looked like Samara, but then I remembered it was Jade and I blushed.

"Come on" he said picking me up from the bed and he left the room for me to change.


	6. First kiss

**I don't own Twilight!**

**2 years later **

I had turned 17 1 month ago so I was glad I was in my second t last year to graduating and 1 year and I turn 18. I was not doing any better with Edward. I still had a huge crush on him but I did a better job at hiding my feelings now so nobody could tell.

I was walking down the hallway at school alone because everyone had gone hunting except for Edward who had gone last night, so he was staying with me. It didn't bother me anymore when we stayed alone because I was use to it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt myself being pushed against a locker by a hot body.

"Hey babe" I recognized the voice to be Mike Newton's, he was n my gym class and was always asking me out.

"You want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked and I shook my head.

"NO thank you Mike, can I go now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, you'll be going out with me" he said running his hands up my shirt. I struggled against him with no use until I felt him being thrown into a locker by Adonis himself looking more furious than ever.

I was walking to Bellas locker when I saw that Mike Newton who was always thinking bad things about my Bella running his hands up her shirt with her struggling. I huge wave of anger and jealousy hit me and I stomped towards him and pushed him against a locker while Bella stared at me in relief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Newton?" I asked as I held him against the lockers

"Get your hands of me Cullen" he spat and I just there whim against the lockers again.

"Edward, calm down" Bella said behind me but I was way past calming down.

"No" I said as she tried to pull me arms back.

"Edward's lets go, he's bleeding" she whispered the last part and that's when I noticed blood coming out of Mikes nose and some out of his head.

"Fine" I said and just kicked him against the locker going out of the school to get fresh air.

"Edward, let's go home, I don't want to go to gym" she said and then I remembered she had gym with Mike last period and I growled as I ran her to my car. I buckled her in and we arrived home in less than 2 minutes because I was going 150 MPH.

"I will kill him one way or the other" I said as I went in to the house with Bella behind me.

"You will not!" she called as I ran to my room.

She ran in after me where I was sitting on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Edward, calm down, he didn't hurt me, and I'm glad you were there but you can't kill him" she said and I shook my head disagreeing. Does she think I will let him get away that easily?

"Please, for me" she whispered and my breath caught.

She knew I couldn't deny her anything and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Bella" I whispered and she suddenly took y face in her hands making me look at her and she pressed her soft and warm lips against mine.

When he whispered my name an impulse got over me and I kissed him. I had always wanted to do it and I was doing it right now.

He sat there shocked for an instant and I worried if I had crossed the line but them he responded kissing me back and putting his arms around my waist and the other in my hair securing my face to his.

My hands slipped to his hair and I stroked it like I had always dreamed of doing.

He suddenly laid me down with me on top and I moaned at the feeling of his body under mine.

Then the door swung open with someone gasping and we fell of the bed. He hissed and we got up reveling…


	7. Surprise! Jealousy and bonding

**I don't own Twilight!**

We were running home and leapt past the river when we heard someone moan from the house.

"Was that Bella?" Emmett asked and I nodded

"But she's in school" Jasper said

"Go!" Emmett screamed and we ran to the house.

We ran into the house to find the living room empty so we ran upstairs and to Edward's room where we could hear Bella's heart beet and when we saw inside we all gasped. There was our little Bella making out with my brother on his bed, on top of him.

Edward hissed as they fell but they quickly got up and when Bella saw us she turned about 10 shades of red I had never seen before.

"How did I not see this?" Alice asked with an open mouth.

Jasper just chuckled and shook his head at her but he as just as surprised.

I was furious, how dare he touch my baby like that?!

I could tell I wasn't the only one because Emmett had the same expression on his face. Esme and Carlisle looked like they were deliberating.

"Edward, you'd better start running" I hissed and crouched down but what surprised me was that bella held on to him.

"Stop!" she said as I was about to attack him.

"What?" I asked incredulous and she blushed but stayed there next to him.

"I said stop" she repeated

I couldn't let anyone hurt him; I loved him to much to see him getting attacked.

"Bella why?" Rosalie asked me and I bit my lip.

"Rosalie, calm down" Edward said and I shut my eyes. Wrong thing to say, she would not calm down.

"Don't you tell me to calm down after I come home to see my baby making out with my brother!" she screeched and I gasped

"I am not a baby, I am 17 years old!" I screamed and she hissed

"You. Are. Still. A. baby" she said and I shook my head.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Rosalie screamed. I really hated it how she thought it was his fault.

"He didn't kiss me I kissed him!" I yelled and she stopped staring at me along with everyone.

"Downstairs now" Emmett growled and we all got up.

Edward took me on his back and we were sitting on the couch in less than a second while I giggled quietly. He placed me on his lap and I put my arms around him.

"Bella sit next to Edward not on Edward" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"OK, what happened?" Emmett asked calmly. I knew he didn't care as much as Rose but he had to take her side in this and he was just being overprotective.

"Ok, so I was with Edward in his room trying to convince him to murder Mike" I started and they all looked at Edward confused and he chuckled

"Why was he trying to kill Mike?" Emmett asked and I grimaced

"Because he pressed me against a locker and started running his hands up my shirt" I whispered and they gasped.

"That mongrel is going to die" Rosalie hissed and I groaned

"Come on, I just convinced Edward not to do it, do I have to do the same for you?" I asked and Emmett chuckled

"I don't think the same method will work" he said grinning evilly and I blushed while Edward growled.

"Shut it Emmett" I said and he chuckled.

"Anyways, Edward almost did kill Mike at school and he started bleeding so I got him out of there, we decided to miss last period because had gym with Mike so we came here…" I said trailing of not wanting to explain the rest to my family.

"Awe, that's so sweet, I like it" Alice said and I grinned at her.

"Thanks Al" I said and she grinned

"I think it's cute too" Jasper said knowing he would follow Alice anywhere as he sat behind me.

"I don't like it!" Rosalie screeched and Emmett frowned mouthing sorry, I knew he would have to stick with Rosalie. So it was 2 against 2. It was up to Carlisle and Esme. I looked at hem pleading and they smiled.

"I'm happy for you Bella Edward" Esme said and I grinned knowing Carlisle would follower her in this.

"I guess you know what I think" Carlisle said and I smiled and ran to hug him.

Rosalie stormed off to the garage with Rose hot on her trails and Edward got up to talk to her.

"I'll do it" I said knowing she was in no condition to talk to Edward now.

I walked into the garage to find Rose under Edwards car taking some things out and Emmett chuckling quietly.

"Rose" I said and she got out looking at me with pain.

"Yes Bella?" she asked and I sighed.

'"I'm sorry" I said and she frowned.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked and I looked at her shocked.

''I thought you were disappointed" I said and she smiled warmely.

"I'm not disappointed in you… it's just that, ever since you were a kid, you were always closest to Edward than to anyone in the family and…" she started but I cut her off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she grinned.

She led me inside and we went to the TV. I noticed everyone had left the house so we sat down together.

'Bella comes home' the video read and I looked at her confused. Then a video of all the Cullen standing in a living room with Carlisle holding a baby that I was pretty sure was me.

I giggled as I saw myself crying as everyone held me and everyone becoming annoyed until Edward held me and I shut up.

I stared surprised at that and Rose fast forwarded to a part where it said 'Bella's first words'

I was pretty sure I was only about 10 months old at the time and it showed a video of me sitting with Emmett and saying dada all of the sudden. I giggled at Emmett's expression and then it showed 1 week later the same thing happening but with Rose and Esme saying mama. Then it showed me a few weeks later and it was focused on Edward playing that piano. Then the camera turned to me as I said Edward's name and focused back on Edward's shocked face.

Rose and I burst out laughing at his open mouth and wide eyes and that's where it ended.

Then it showed some pictures of all the Cullen's dressed like Disney characters and then the last 2 were of me and Edward as Cinderella and then the little mermaid. I laughed when I saw Edward carrying me, but I laughed even harder when I saw him in tights.

"We are so dressing them up like that for Halloween" I said and she grinned.

"The one who got you to stop crying was Edward, the first real word you said was his name, and he was always your partner in the games" Rosalie said serious again and I could see where she was going with it.

"I guess I just feel jealous that my daughter was always coser to my brother than me" Rosalie said looking down.

"and then I come home to see my worst fears come true" she finished and I blushed.

"Awe, you've always been close to me, you're the one who taught me lots of things with Emmett… and we can go out today, just the 2 of us if you'd like" I said and she grinned

"Really?" she asked and I nodded

"Thank you honey" she said hugging me.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked and she grinned

"Bella, do you know what time of the year it is?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"It's October 27th, I was hoping we could all go trick or treating like we use to" she said and I laughed

"Of course, you wanna go pick out costumes?" I asked and she nodded laughing.

"Alone?" I asked wondering if Alice would let us go without her.

"No, I wanted it to be a girls night out" she said and Alice came in happily

"Let's go!" she said and we laughed.

"I'm going to go change" Rosalie said and I nodded while Alice followed. Edward came back in grinning.

"What will you be for Halloween?" he asked and I laughed

"Oh, you'll see" I said winking and he chuckled.

He leaned in to kiss me and I quickly wrapped my arms around him while he did the same.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like centuries until someone cleared their throat and I pulled away blushing.

"I'm starting to accept the relationship, but I really can't get use to the make out" Rosalie said and I blushed as I let go of Edward to run to her car as she laughed with Alice.


	8. Costumes

**I don't own Twilight!**

We got into the car and raced to the mall while Alice kept singing GNO and we glared at her.

When we finally arrived we went straight to the costume store to start looking.

We were having fun trying costumes on and taking pictures of them for about 30 minutes until we finally got to choosing.

Rosalie was in between 4 costumes, Alice had 3, and I had no idea what I wanted to be.

"Come on Angel, just pick one" Rosalie said and that suddenly gave me an idea

"I'll be an angel!" I said and they grinned

"Perfect" Rosalie said and brought me to the angels costumes. I didn't have trouble picking because there weren't many costumes to pick from.

"Guys!" Alice called and we and to her quickly.

"Pick 2 costumes because we're going trick or treating and then we're be going to crash Lauren and Jessica's party" Alice said and I grinned.

"Ok, Bella, I think I found you the perfect costume" Rosalie said holding up a costume that had us all bursting out in laughter.

"Edward's favorite" Rosalie shrugged and I took it quickly.

"Ok, I'm taking these 2" Alice said getting 2 of the costumes and I grimaced.

"Alice, wouldn't you rather this?" I said getting a costume of the rack and we all stated laughing again.

"Perfect Bella!" Alice said taking the costume and dropping one to the floor.

Rosalie shook her head and got 2 of the 4 in her bag grinning. We paid and we were about to leave when something caught my eyes.

"Alice, isn't that perfect?" I asked pointing to a male costume and we all grinned and ran back in. this time was got matching costumes for the guys to wear like us.

When we paid again I summed up the price and gasped when I noticed we had spent $730 and we still needed accessories, shoes, and props.

Then they dragged me to the accessories and props store and there we spent another $100 on it. After we finished we made our way to the shoe store and bought the shoes which ended up costing $450. In total we had spent $1280.

"Ok, this is perfect" Alice said and we ran out of the store to go back home.

"So, how was it?" Alice suddenly asked as we were driving back and I stared at her confused while Rose giggled.

"How was what?" I asked

"Your first kiss idiot!" Alice said grinning and I blushed.

"Alice" I whined and she laughed with Rose.

"Who kissed who?" Alice asked and I blushed.

"I did" I said looking down.

"Open mouth or closed?" she asked and my head shot up.

"Alice!" Rose and I screamed at her and she laughed but stopped questioning.

"Fine, but her, its Friday and the 27th, tomorrow and Saturday we won't be going to school. And I bet you can go one day without school on the 30th. So when we show up at the party Lauren and every other girl in the school will be so surprised when you show up with Edward" Alice said and I grinned

"Ok, we're here" Rose said as she parked and I ran out of Alice's gaze to the trunk.

"Bella, give me the bags so that they can be somewhere secret" Alice said taking the bags and going in alone.

"She really does scare me sometimes" I told Rose and she laughed.

When we walked in I found the guys playing the Wii with the game 2 fast 2 furious. An idea popped into my head and I heard Alice laughing. We had played this game before and were really good at it, better than them.

"Who's winning?" I asked sitting next to Edward pretending to not know anything

"I am" he smiled and I heard Jasper and Emmett growl.

"How do you play?" I asked and they chuckled at my. Faked, stupidity.

"It's a car race, I got my car pimped out with lots of stuff" Emmett said and rolled my eyes

"Can I play?" I asked as Rose and Alice went to sit down next to their husbands.

"Sorry Bella, but this is a guy game, you wouldn't know what to do" Emmett said and I looked at the girls staring incredulous at them.

"How about a bet, winner has to do whatever they want to do to their boyfriend/husband for 2 days" Alice said and I grinned.

"Deal" they said handing us 3 other controllers and we joined the game.

We had hid our cars in a little place they didn't know of so when they saw our cars their mouths fell open and we laughed.

When we started racing Rose, Alice, and I were in the lead of the game winning and they were hissing at out gambling.

We ended up winning with Rose in 1st, Alice 2nd, and I was 3rd.

"You cheated" Emmett whined and we laughed.

"Ok, this starts tomorrow, so enjoy your freedom for the night" Rose said laughing as we went up.

I went to my bathroom and got my PJs on and did my human minute. When I came back Edward was lying down on my bed grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know how to play so good?" he asked as I went to lay down next to him.

"Rose Alice and I play all the time when you guys go hunting" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering why there were so many high scores that weren't our there" he mumbled and I laughed.

"What costume did you get?" he asked and I giggled.

"Nope, not telling, but we got you guys costumes too" I said and he smiled.

"What are they?" he asked and I shrugged. I wasn't telling ni matter what.

"That's not fair" he whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"To bad" I answered yawning.

"Go to sleep Bella" Edward told me and I sighed as I leaned up for a goodnight kiss. He gave me a quick peck and chuckled at my pout. He started humming my lullaby and soon I was sleeping.


	9. I love you

**I don't own Twilight!**

The next day I woke up to everyone in my room looking at me and Edward smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked confused and Emmett snickered.

"What were you dreaming about young lady?" he pretended to scold as everyone burst out laughing and I blushed.

"What did you hear?" I groaned and they just kept laughing.

"Well, you said 'Not a sweet Angel' then you said 'Raw, I'm a lion' then you ended with 'Take that salem twins, he's mine!' oh and you mentioned something else" Emmett said and I looked at Alice and Rose who knew exactly what I was talking about but they just kept laughing.

"Anything else?" I asked and they grinned.

"You said Edward's name a lot" Jasper said and I blushed while Edward grinned.

"And you also said I love you" Rose said smiling and my eyes widened and Edward's smile just got bigger.

Then they all left leaving Edward and I alone and he turned to me while I blushed.

"Bella, I love you too" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again.

This kiss was tenderer than the others and was even more loving and romantic. He pulled away after just a minute and I grinned.

"Let's go get you breakfast" he said and I nodded. I got not bothering to change and just brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face.

We walked down stairs hand in hand and everyone grinned when they saw us.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Rose asked and I smiled.

"Eggs" I said and they all laughed. Once I finished breakfast I grinned at the girls.

"If I don't remember, I thought we were in control" I said and they grinned while the guys gulped.

"I actually wanted to go shopping" Alice said and we laughed

"Shopping it is" I said and the guys groaned as we went to change. I put on simple jeans, a yellow shirt, jean jacket, and flats.

I went out and met Edward at his car as we got in. Alice and Jasper took her Porch and Rose and Emmett took the M3.

"So, what do you want to buy?" Edward asked and I giggled.

"Let's see, new PJ's, jeans, shirts, jackets, a pair of flats, and I want to hit Victoria's secret" I said and he nearly chocked when I mentioned the last one.

"Ok" he said and I laughed

We spent most of the day in the mall eating and having fun together. I knew everything was perfect now that I had Edward with me.

The next day the guys all went hunting so us girls went to the spa. Well, they actually wanted me to go. We all got pedicures, manicures, haircuts; I got a massage, my eyebrows waxed, and many other things.

"How about we surprise the guys and not let them see us till Halloween?" Alice said and I grinned.

"Yeah, after all, they did good on slaveitude yesterday" I said and we laughed

"Esme, what are you and Carlisle doing?" I asked and she grinned.

"We're actually going down to the foster home to take candy to the kids" I nodded smiling; they were always helping other people when they had the chance to do it.

"Ok, let's go check into the hotel up by the mall" Alice said and we all went over to check in.

We spent the rest of Monday talking; watching movies, and enjoying girls night together but I really did miss Edward.


	10. Haloween

**I don't own Twilight!**

It was finally Halloween and now I was in Alice's closet getting ready.

She was doing my face while Rose had my hair. When they finished they made me look at myself in a mirror and I gasped. I couldn't recognize the person.

My normally straight brown hair was now only up to my armpits and was super wavy. It actually looked curly in the bottom but it was just lots of waves that were almost curls.

My lips were a soft pink color but with lots of sparkles, the eyeliner was very light black that made my eyes pop with no mascara, a bit of blush, and they had added super light blue, almost white, eye shadow on my lids and sparkles on top to make my face look innocent. They had put a white thin headband on my head with a fluffy hallow that went 5 inches above my head to make me look like an angel.

Then there was my dress, it was all white with black play boy bunny prints that Alice had gotten customized so that it was just plain white without them. The sides were all open laced with a white fluffy trim around the chest, dress bottom, and matching white gloves that went above my elbow but with open fingers that also had the fluffy trim on top.

The dress barely went under my thighs and the top showed a lot of cleavage because the neck went down to the bottom of my chest. I had little angel wings attached to my back. They were all fluffy like the trim of my dress and weren't very big, just barely went from my ears to upper back. My shoes were white pumps with an open toe.

I smiled at Rose and Alice and they squealed.

"Ok, let us get ready but don't go out" Alice said and I nodded. They took all of 5 minutes and then they came out looking perfect.

Rose was a goddess, literally. Her dress was all white with a golden trim. The stomach middle part of the dress had a gold shape on it that was practically a square with lines in the middle, and then on the waist it looked like 3 sets of golden levees were there. The front of the dress only went above the knee but the back went to her ankles as if it were a cape with a golden trim on the whole bottom. The top part of the cape was see through silk that made her shoulders look amazing because the dress only had sleeves that went to her shoulder.

Her golden hair was set into amazing curls starting at the top of her head and it only went to her shoulders like mine. She had a white flower clipped in the right top of her head that was real. Her shoes were golden heels that were open toed, kind of like the flip flops Cleopatra uses but Rose got them in heels.

Then there was Alice, she made me laugh a lot. Her red hair had extensions on it to make her red hair long and curly up to her shoulders with a greenish gray hat on the top. Then her dress had a plunging line that went to her middle to show a lot of cleavage. Her dress was as small as mine was but hers was more revealing. On the sides it was lace up like mine but her lace was red. Her dress was all camouflage with a gray little sweater on her shoulders that was the same color as her hat. The sweater wasn't really a sweater, it was a small shrug that the sleeves were rolled up and went barely below her armpits. Her boots went just below her knees and were also camouflage with a thin heel. She was an army cadet.

We laughed as we joined hands and made our way outside. We had made the guys wait out in the living room while they got changed to go out.

Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to come in ridiculous costumes.

Emmett was wearing a floor length white type of dress with a golden drape coming from his left shoulder to his waist in the right side. He also had long gold bracelets and some golden flower in his head. He was barefoot and his curls were like always but better combed. He was a Greek Caesar.

Jasper was in is civil war uniform for the confederacy **(I really cant describe it so either Google it or look at it on my profile)**

And he had had fake plastic sward and beard that he refused to wear.

I was dressed in the most ridiculous thing ever. I was wearing white dress like Emmett (with pants underneath like Emmett) but I had a red drape coming from my left shoulder to my right side of my waist but it actually went down the whole left side too. I was barefoot and I told Alice I refused to wear the face beard and hair. I also had a huge cross as a necklace that I had put in the inside of my dress thingy. They thought it was funny to dress a vampire as god.

Then we heard the girls approaching and we looked at the stairs.

"Introducing the goddess Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen" we heard Bella and Alice yell from upstairs as Rose came down as a Greek goddess. Emmett beamed when he saw her and put his arms around her to kiss her.

_Damn, my Rose is so hot- Emmett_

"Jasper" Rose started when she pulled away.

"Yeah Rose?" he asked. I tried to look into her thoughts but she was singing Christmas carols.

"I hope your ready to go back to the army, because you'll be running there faster than we can blink" Rose said and right on cue Alice came down dressed as a very skimpy soldier and Jasper's eyes widened.

_Oh… my… god! If a vampire can dream I think I am! My fantasy just came true- _Jasper thought and I shuddered but also burst out laughing. Jasper was too locked in Alice's eyes to even notice.

"And now we are proud to introduce our all grown up angel Bella" Rose said and Bella started descending from the stairs.

My eyes popped out of their sockets as I saw what Bella was wearing. She was dressed as the sexiest angel I had ever seen.

She giggled when she saw me but blushed anyways. I think I'll need a fly swatter to keep the guys away from her tonight; maybe Jasper would let me borrow his sword. Alice giggled when she saw what I planned to do to anyone who came near her and I smirked.

"You look beautiful" I whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"And my vampire has turned to god" she said back and we all laughed at that.

"Edward, where's the beard and hair?" Alice whined.

"There is no way I am wearing that"

"Oh come on"

"Nope"

"Alice, don make him wear it, he looks good enough" Bella stepped in and she sighed.

"Come on. Let's go trick or treating" Rose said but Esme suddenly appeared.

"Wait, group picture" she said as we all got together for a picture. Then she took pictures of each couple, then of just the girls and then boys, and then she wanted everyone with their brother or sister.

"Mom, we have to go" Bella said and Esme giggled.

"Ok, you can go" she said as we walked out.


	11. Trick or treat and new costumes

We piled into Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's car with Alice and Jasper in the porch, Rose and Emmett in the M3, and Edward and I in his Volvo while we drove to town. Edward parked the car in the main street of Forks and we got out ready for trick or treating the unsuspecting town's people of Forks.

"So, what house are we stopping at first?" I asked and Edward grinned

"We're going to all the streets that the kids from school won't be at because we don't want to run into them before the party. Alice wants our costumes to be a surprise and everything" Edward explained s he parked in an unfamiliar street.

"Oh" was all I said before he was at my door opening it for me.

I took his hand smiling and he grinned.

"Come on, let's go trick or treat!" Alice squealed as she ran towards us.

"OK, let's go" I laughed.

We did that for about 1 hour and my feet were hurting from walking. We were finally at the last house before we hit the party, Emmett and Alice ran to the door and Emmett decided to yell

"Trick or treat, smell my feet give something good to eat (maybe grizzly) if you don't I don't care I'll rip of your underwear!" he sang but he muttered the grizzly part under his breath.

"Emmett, it's I'll pull down your underwear" I said rolling my eyes and he shrugged. You gotta love my family.

Then a tall blonde came out, maybe 18, and smiled when she saw the guys but her eyes lingered on Edward. I was surprised by the jealousy that I felt when she inked at him.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked fluttering her eyelids; I also noticed she was only talking to Edward.

"Good" he said and she smirked putting some candy in everyone's bags, designer if I might add, but she handed Edward 3 handfuls more than us.

I quickly grabbed Edward's hand and smirked at her as she glared at me.

"Have a nice day" she said to Edward ignoring me

"Oh we will" I answered earning a glare from her as she huffed and stomped inside; I did a mental happy dance when she did.

"Go Bella!" Emmett cheered and we all laughed and I blushed.

We walked back to the cars and Alice smirked.

"Girls come in my car, Emmett drive Rosalie's car" Alice said and we nodded

"Emmett, your costume is in her car, your costumes are in Edward's car" she said to Jasper and Edward and they nodded.

We ran to Alice's porch and I found 3 huge bags with clothes and accessories in the back seat.

"Ok, Bella, this is yours, Rose, and me" she said handing out the bags. She quickly pulled into a little market and we ran in to change in the bathrooms getting lots of whistles, cat calls, and stares from guys n the way.

Alice made sure to lock the door and we all quickly changed out of our old costumes and into our new ones.

Alice had super tight black leather pants, and red heels, a black leather jacket, and a black of the shoulder shirt that had a black belt. She had taken of the extensions but kept her hair curled so that the curls only went to her shoulders. She had red lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, black eye shadow, and some blush for makeup. Her costume was for the movie 'Grease' in the last part when Sandy becomes the bad girl like Danny.

Rose had a blue dress that showed lots of cleavage and stopped just at the bottom of her thighs. The bra part of the dress had white stripes on the blue and a white and yellow bow in the middle. Then she had 2 rows of 3 buttons coming down the middle of the dress with a thin yellow line in the bottom. She also had white see through panties that went just about 5 inches below her dress with black closed toe stilettos. She had left her blonde hair in soft wavy curls and her makeup was pink lip stick, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and sparkly blue eye shadow. She was supposed to be one of those girls that worked in the sea ships.

The giggled when they saw my costume and instantly started styling my hair and makeup to go with my costume, and it was perfect.

The guys and I met up at the local gas station and ran to the bathrooms to change into our costumes. Jasper came out dressed as Danny from Grease. He wore a black leather jacket that said the words T birds on the back with a super tight black shirt and matching black leather pants with his black shoes. He jelled his hair back so that it was out of his face and was holding a comb in his hand.

Then Emmett was wearing white pants, white shoes, white gloves, a white button down that had black and gold things on the shoulder and a white, black, and gold hate. I instantly recognized him as a ship captain with some of his curly hair hanging out of the hat.

I was dressed in normal blue jeans, black hunter shoes, and a camouflaged shirt that had no sleeves. Then I had a camouflaged cap on my head so I had to put some of my hair down so that it hung out of the hat like Emmett's. I also had some binoculars in my hand and a fake rifle strapped to my jeans.

"Dude, what do you think they're going to be?" Emmett asked and I shrugged

"Well, if they keep matching us, I'm sure Alice will be Sandy, Rose will have something to do with a ship, and Bella will have something to do with a hunter" I said and they nodded.

"Ok, how about we get going so we can see them" Jasper suggested and we all ran out.

Jasper got in the car with me and I floored it to go fast. I was grinning the whole way thinking of things that Bella would be wearing to match me.

_I've never seen him so happy, I knew Bella would change our lives but I never would have thought she would end up with Edward. Sure their bond had always been the strongest, but I never thought it was this strong I guess I should have figured it out earlier hen Bella was sending Jealousy anytime a girl asked him out and happiness when she was with him and the same for Edward._

_Though at the time I Bella's explanation made sense and I thought it was sibling protection, but I was wrong. Though I am extremely happy for them… and you're listening to me aren't you Edward?_

Jasper trailed off from his thoughts when he saw me smirking at the road and I nodded.

"Yes, well, we're here. Let's go" I said. What Jasper said really did make sense. I would have never thought I would end up with our little baby that we adopted and she did really make me happy. Ii guess I see what Rose meant when she was jealous of me because Bella was closer to me than her. She had always wanted a baby so it hurt her to know she wasn't as close to her.

We got out and stepped into the drive way. I could smell the alcohol and hear the blasting music coming out of Lauren's house, or as Bella likes to call them, the bad Salem witches.

Then Alice's car came around the corner just as Emmett stood next to us and I had to roll my eyes when Rose came out as a sailor and Alice as Sandy.

"Drum roll please!" Alice said and Emmett started a fake drum roll as Bella stepped out and I gasped.

She was wearing a tiny brown dress that stopped mid thigh and had dark brown fur on the top. She had gloves the same color as her dress but on the top it was also covered in brow fur, on her feet were boots that were also brown with brown fur on the bottom of the feet. She also had a brown tail coming out of the back with the brown fur on the tip. On her head were round little furry ears with her brown hair falling in waves.

On her eyes her eye shadow was dark brown and her lipstick was a light brown sparkle, Alice had also decided to put little whiskers on her face.

She was by far the most appetizing mountain lion I had ever seen.

_Oh hell no- Emmett_

_Damn, that's creative- Jasper_

_I knew he would freak, good thing I'm filming this- Alice_

_Gotta love my Bella- Rose_

"Hey, you like?" Bella asks us doing a little tail so we can see her fluffy tail.

"Oh, I like a lot" I said and she blushes

"Nice" Jasper grins

"Why can't Rose be a grizzly?" Emmett pouts and we laugh

"You don't like being a sailor?" Rose asks grinning and Emmett grins

"Oh I like sailors" he said eyeing her dress and we all roll our eyes

"To the party!" Alice squeals and we walk up to the door.


End file.
